Jealousy
by That Awkward DJ
Summary: Wendy Tries to make Robbie jealous by taking Dippy on a 'date' but will it stay that way for long? Wendip.


Wendy Corduroy sat in a booth at Greasy's Diner by herself, only minutes until her shift at the Shack. She sighed as she crossed her arms. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself, but she still had feelings for Robbie.

"What would you like?" Lazy Susan asked with a notepad in her hand and a pen in the other. Wendy sighed again, and looked up at the waitress with sad eyes.

"The usual...With extra gravy." Lazy Susan scribbled down the order and walked back to the kitchen, shooing away a beaver in her path. Wendy rested her head in her hands, looking around the restaurant. Robbie was a few tables back, sitting with a girl- "What?!" Wendy couldn't believe her eyes; _Robbie, _with _ANOTHER GIRL._How the literal HECK? She couldn't help but listen, she tried to hide herself, just barely peeking back so she could hear.

"Robbie! You're hilarious!" The girl punched him in the arm lightly. Wendy scowled and muttered under her breath. "So, after lunch, wanna head over to the park for the-"

"Here you go! Your food! For you!" Susan put the plate on her table. Even though she missed the last part, Wendy was still satisfied with the information.

"Thanks," Wendy looked at her plate, _Frogfly pizza with almonds and gravy. _"_Mmm, mmm!" _

* * *

Wendy was now at the Shack, a little late. But she had a plan...

"Hey Mabes, sure i'll go to the park with you!" She called.

"Wait what?" Mabel asked. Dipper was sitting on the barrel, clicking away at his pen, trying to figure out how a 'Squash with human face and emotions' Could even live.

"Hey Dip! Wanna come with me-us! Us!" Wendy had a big smile plastered on her face, that would normally seem suspicious. All suspicion was excluded from his mind, and trusted her with all his heart._ Typical. _

"Sure Wendy!" He exclaimed with an _even bigger_ smile on his face.

'_Hmmm...I thought it would be harder than that...' _Wendy thought. "Okay, Let's go! Mabel you get the cookies, and _Dipper," _She giggled. "You get the flowers for the table." Dipper was confused, but happily did as told.

They piled into the Mystery Cart, and to the park they went. Might I add in an awkward silence?

* * *

Now at the park, Wendy rushed to the table closest to Robbie and that _girl. _There were other people at that table too. Mabel forced Dipper to carry everything, he was toppling over! As soon as he made it, he dropped everything in a heap next to it, and put the flowers on the table as he caught his breath.

"Awww! Dipper, are _THESE FOR_ ME?!" She called, being sure Robbie could hear.

"Umm...You told me to-" He started, very confused.

"That's so SWEET!" Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and sat down. Wendy's eyes darted back and fourth. "Oh Mabel, it seems you have forgotten the cookies..."

"Aren't those them right there?" She pointed to a Zaplock of cookies.

"No! NOW GO." Wendy stated firmly. Her plan was to make Robbie jealous, and to do that, her and Dipper had to be alone. Mabel got up reluctantly and walked back to the Mystery Cart. Wendy knew it would be a quick trip in that, she had to act. "No Mabel! Walk home, You can't legally drive that on the road as a kid!" She sighed and did as instructed.

"So...Dipper," She started, Dipper started to sweat. "Do you like it here?"

"Y-Yeah! It's b-b-b-eautif-ful..." He stuttered, tugging at his collar.

"HAHAHA!" She bursted out laughing. "Dippy! You're so funny!" She checked to make sure Robbie heard her.

"Wait, what?" He asked, more shocked that she called him 'Dippy' which had been a pet name from his sister. Wendy realized it was time to pull out the big guns while Mabel was gone. She cracked open a can of soda and drank the whole thing, all in one huge swig. "Wow...How did you do that?" Dipper asked. She threw the can at Robbie's head, as soon as she saw him turn, she grabbed Dipper by his vest and pulled him across the table and kissed him! His face flushed red and his hat fell off.

Robbie looked at the girl he was with, which was his cousin he met at his family reunion. "I...I gotta go Svetlanna..." He stood up and sulked off into the woods, his hoodie over his head.

Wendy pulled back, feeling the heat rush to her face, realizing she enjoyed it a lot more than she thought she would. Dipper fell backwards off the bench, passed out.

"Okay, what happened here?! He only does that when he is either really scared, or if he drinks too much soda!" Mabel asked, running up the hill with a box of Moreos.

"I...I think i'm over Robbie..."

**Just a quick oneshot, you like? Please review, review and I promise to update Bus-ted!**


End file.
